


My sweet Pinetree

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blood, Creepy, Creepy Bill, Dark, Death, Insane Bill, M/M, Poor Dipper, Rape, this is au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Cipher just couldn`t understand why was his Pinetree running away from him, All he did was for them to be together ,Didn`t Pinetree see it?, Didn`t he love him?, No his Pinetree loved him, He knew he did and even if he didn`t then he would make him love him, Even if it is the last thing he would ever do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My sweet Pinetree

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this oneshot I did for you guys.

Everything was quiet in the sleepy town of Gravity Falls, Everything besides the footsteps that could be heard through the snowfields. Bill Cipher was right now chasing his one and only Pinetree, He just couldn`t understand why was his Pinetree running away from him, All he did was for them to be together, Didn`t Pinetree see it?, Didn`t he love him?, No his Pinetree loved him, He knew he did and even if he didn`t then he would make him love him, Even if it is the last thing he would ever do.

He knew that the boy was already tired, Who wouldn`t be when running through the blizzard. He sighed as he continued running after the boy,He smirked when he saw the boy fall down to the ground out of exhaustion. He happily skipped over to the boy, The boy`s gorgeous brown eyes widened when they saw him, His Pinetree`s brown hair was messy and sweaty because of the running. The boy was only wearing a red T-Shirt and blue shorts. He licked his lips at sight, This was absolutely delectable.

 

He stalked closer to the boy smiling widely, He himself was only wearing black skinny jeans and and a yellow hoodie that was soaked in blood. He grinned widely as he kneeled down infront of the shaking boy, He sighed happily and caressed the boy`s cheek with his bloody hand. "Oh Pinetree, why would you ever run away from me?"

The boy glared and frowned, His Pinetree shoved him away from him, The boy stood up and started moving backwards. "Why?you just killed my family and you dare to ask why I ran away from you, You heartless monster."

 

Bill`s smirk faded,Maybe it was a bad thing to kill the boy`s family infront of him, He just wanted to show Dipper how much he loved him, He wasn`t a monster because of it, No the boy was just confused, He loved him, He knew it, He would make the boy love him, The boy was all dirty and imperfect because of his family, He would make the boy pure again, He would save him, He smirked once more and stalked towards The boy again. "You`re just confused dear, Don`t worry I will help you be clean again, You will thank me for all of this one day."

He jumped on top of the boy, He smirked and quickly started removing Dipper`s clothes. After five minutes and despite his Pinetree`s fighting, He managed to get the clothes off. He grinned and licked his lips, He pushed three dry fingers inside of The boy, The boy screamed and tried crawling away. He just chuckled at the boy`s pitiful attempts to escape. There was no escaping him and he knew that the boy now knew that as well.

 

He stretched the boy and the boy did nothing to stop it, He just layed there whimpering and shivering because of the cold, He himself was cold as well but he couldn`t stop, not until the boy was pure again, He removed the fingers, He unzipped his jeans, He smirked and pushed his length inside of the boy. He moaned at the feeling of the boy around him, He was so tight and warm, He could barely fit himself inside of the boy, He started moving despite the boy`s pleads for him to stop.

Why was the boy begging him to stop, When he was obviously enjoying it. The boy`s length was hard, That meant that he enjoyed it, After all he knew he would.  He continued moving, moaning loudly the whole time. He thrusted himself inside and out of the boy, until few minutes later he came inside of the boy. He pulled himself out of his love.

 

He just then noticed that his dear Pinetree was unconcious, He gave a gentle kiss on the boy`s forehead. He picked the boy up bridal style as he started walking towards the cabin he had found deep in the forest. He looked at the boy as he smiled, Yes now his dear little Pinetree was pure again and nothing could take the boy away from him, With that thought being the last thing he thought about ,before he made it to the cabin.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please Kudos and Comment for more stories like this, I love writing for you guys and seeing you all liking my stories makes me feel all nice and fuzzy inside, So yeah please kudos and give me feedback. Today is my birthday and it would mean the world to me if I could get atleast 30 Kudos on this, It would be like my birthday present.


End file.
